24 hours
by LoveYourLife
Summary: 24 hours, that’s all she had. 24 hours and everything would be gone, absolutely everything. Gone, dead… The disease that only infected 3 people in every century. Why her? Why now, why not later? "I love you too Zero..." ZeroxYuuki Zeki
1. Chapter 1

24 hours, that's all she had

24 hours, that's all she had. 24 hours and everything would be gone, absolutely everything. Gone, dead… The disease that only infected 3 people in every century. Why her? Why now, why not later? The questions which kept ringing in his head, out of all the people… it was her. She was young and still had her life a head of her. Why not him? The telegram which was all torn and crumpled in his fist. This was abnormal, how could they tell she was going to die? But obviously he knew well enough. How was he going to spend his last day of her life with her?

"Zero-kun" Yuuki hit zero on the head, he let the telegram drop on the floor.

"What's this?" Yuuki questioned as she bent down to pick the white paper ball. Before Yuuki could even allow her hands to stretch out, the piece of paper was now in Zero's pocket, whether or not it belonged in their.

"What did you say you wanted for Christmas?" Zero suddenly asked, he knew 24 hours wasn't going to be enough., not enough for her, for him.

"Well I wanted that teddy you remember, you found at that store?" Yuuki answered.

Zero wanted Yuuki to herself, her last day with her. He was selfish and he knew it, but he wanted Yuuki to remember Zero. But that wasn't possible if the information got round to Kaname. The name burned his thoughts, it was bad of him to think of him now.

Urgh, how was he going to get the information round to her… the time was ticking, it was too fast. Every minute was precious now, every second, every step…

"I'm going to have a nap" The girls yawned, her mouth opened wide.

"You can't… I mean don't waste you time" Zero sighed… this was going to get no where

"Let's go to the carnival" Zero exclaimed!

"Zero… you o.k." Yuuki gently placed her hand on Zero's forehead, her, he moved a step back.

"Yeah…" he grabbed her hand and walked to the front entrance . The chairman knew if Yuuki wasn't in school she would be with Zero.

"Zero… what are you doing" Yuuki's voice whinned

"I'm taking you somewhere, just stay quiet will you?" He spoke, time was precious he reminded himself… time is precious. He ran into the ticket booth as he argued with the man that Yuuki was in fact older than 14 and was able to ride the scary rides.

"Zero it really doesn't matter" Yuuki tugged the side of his shirt

"It does" he snapped,

"Zero… what has got into you? Carnivals to Christmas prezzies?… Zero tell me, what is wrong. Are you alright? " Yuuki asked anxiously. _It's not me… it's you. My heart aches to think what this world will be without you._

"Stop whining and I'll tell you everything on one of the rides o.k" he spoke annoyed. Once the negotiation with the ticket booth man was over he walked in… heading for the scariest ride… the Ferris wheel. It wasn't right how something that big and round should be spinning around… that slow… it looked like a pink wheel made of tiny glass particles. He jumped on along with Yuuki… 22 hours and 18 minutes left he mumbled to himself, he's maths was for once useful.

"Zero?" Yuuki asked, Zero cupped Yuuki's face with his big warm hands,

"Yuuki" he sighed, helplessly, which was he supposed to tell her first. He's feelings, or the telegram?

"Please don't hate me for this" he whispered in almost the most beautiful way…

"I love you" he whispered in her ear…

"I love you Yuuki… I'm scared to see you hurt, I'm scared to lose. Yet you're here, just about to be taken to the other side" he whispered again…

"Please understand, I love you so much but yet, I'm here, losing you. To think of not seeing you tomorrow is equivalent of not being able to see the sun" Yuuki gently touched zero's hand which were still placed on her face.

"Zero, I love you too, as much as I cannot explain, but please don't cry."

"Yuuki you don't understand…"

"Understand what?" Yuuki asked

"You only have 24 hours left to live…"

"what?" Yuuki jumped out of Zero's hands,

"I should have told you earlier.. I know" Zero sighed exasperated, his head in his hands…

"It's fine" Yuuki spoke, her voice giving it away

"It's not Yuuki, it's not o.k. " he looked up at Yuuki from his two big hands…

"I'm with you, and that's all that matters now…"Yuuki spoke, her eyes started to flood with the tears. It wasn't her death which worried her now, it was her loved ones she feared for.

"Zero, can I?" Yuuki asked, her voice quavering.

"Do what?"

"Just close your eyes please" she pleaded, he did as she wished. She shuffled towards him. Zero felt something wet touch his lips… something warm. Yuuki gently placed her lips on Zero… she wasn't sure what she was supposed to after. But she had nothing to worry about, Zero took over. He's kiss was tender, it wasn't rushed. He savored every minute of it, but at the same time he felt Yuuki's tears slip on to his cheek, joining is trail of tears too. He herd the clock ticking, the time slipping. He felt Yuuki's arm wrap around his neck. Her tongue in his mouth. He was loving it, they both were. Zero's minty taste and Yuuki's sweet candy flavor. Yuuki's hand was slowly slipping down to Zero's waist. He herd something click, the sound which you hear when something comes undone…

"Yuuki you can't… not here" he gasped after the long kiss he broke…

"I want to know what it's like Zero…" She replied

"Zero, I'm dying as I speak. I don't care whether or not we can't. Zero, please… I haven't questioned anything… I know the history… of that saying… where in every centur…" Zero's finger interrupted Yuuki' in mid sentence…

"Do you really want spend your last day in bed with me? Yuuki, think please, Kaname would disagree with that" Zero spoke… he was resisting the offer… it wasn't a offer it was a wish… but it wasn't right to spend the last day of your life in bed… with your childhood friend…

"Please Zero… I love you, and it's… it's true. Why can't we? Zero, it's my life… my last day. Don't I have a say in this?" She literally shouted… Zero sighed…

"Don't make me do this… please" Zero looked at Yuuki…

"I'm not changing my mind."

"Think of how much you would hurt Kaname?"

"Zero! I don't love Kaname, open your eyes please. I only admire him, nothing more. It is his fault to make silly assumptions that I love him." Yuuki spoke in a monotone.

"Fine… we'll do it… at night… when we get back…" this was the oddest conversation he had ever had.

"Yuuki just remember… time is precious " he said before they both got out the long ride in the terrifying turning wheel.

"I know!" Yuuki smiled… she always acted as if there were no tomorrow… there was no tomorrow…

"Don't forget your promise though!" She spoke without looking at Zero… She better not be having high expectations… for it was Zero's first time too…

A/N Sorry! I have no idea what to write next! Plz review and yes.. I am continuing walking on tight rope… I'm just having writers block right now. Please enjoy!!

Sorry, this is such a sad story… sniff, sobs….

Reviews plz!!

Flyingneoncows!


	2. Kaname's last words?

"Don't forget your promise though!" She spoke without looking at Zero… She better not be having high expectations… for it was Zero's first time too…

They went round the stalls, arcade centers… Zero literally felt his pockets starting to empty, no money…. sooner or later. Yuuki dragged Zero here and there, anything to her interest she would pull Zero along with her. Zero didn't though, he knew it was her last day and whether or not she could see the sunrise tomorrow.

Yuuki suddenly squatted, wrapping her thin arms around her knees. The tears came, shoving it's way through, streaming down her soft rosy cheek. It at last got to her, she finally understood what that meant… 24 hours…. The arrows on the clock speeding, everything flashed, she saw everything, she was going to lose everything… but even after her death everybody will still live, it was only her who had no tomorrow. The though gave Yuuki a shudder, the tears seemed to have stained her shirt. Zero knelt down to be with level with her.

"Yuuki why don't we just go back, maybe the carnival thing was a bit… over the top you know, we could just sit in the park at school and" Yuuki looked at Zero horrified

"Zero, I'm enjoying every moment being with you. It's just I can't work out how there will be NO tomorrow for me…only." Zero sighed, he suddenly lifted Yuuki up and put her on his back, this was going to be hectic. It was guaranteed that Yuuki was surely going to throw a fit.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU !£$%^" Yuuki shouted pulling on Zero hair

"I CAN WALK!!" She screamed, hysteria, of course, the things girls are best at Zero thought. Don't girls just love to pull hair. Zero let out an edgy laugh as all the passengers and tourists stared at the mental girl who was tugging the hair of the boy who carried her. He too was being glared at, he didn't like attention.

"Yuuki stop it" Zero hissed

"NO I WON'T, NOT UNTIL YOU PUT ME DOWN" she screamed like a baby, for god sake she was 15! The only reason why he hadn't want to put her down was because if he did she would go running to some other ride or game the way little _untamed_ children would do… then get lost.

"Yuuki, would you rather spend time in bed… or rather be carried away in men in white than thrown into a asylum??" He asked, lying

"Bed…" Yuuki mumbled

"So be QUIET" He growled, trying to not draw any attention to himself.

"Will you really do it with me Zero?" Yuuki whispered in his ear as she lay her cheek on his shoulder. Zero let out an audible sigh.

"I really don't know Yuuki, I feel rotten at the thought of taking your vi..r..gini..ty" he stuttered at the last word.

"Please, Zero, Nobody will know" She pleaded, as she tightened her legs around Zero's waist. Urgh… this is really getting nowhere thought Zero, he really didn't want to unlike others boys. He didn't want to do it so…rushed anyway. There were many other things to rather than lie on one on top of another on bed… so, it was rather… not a nice thought anyway. She kept pleading… her whiney voice echoing in his ear.

"Yuuki, why don't you go ask kaname" ergh, his name was bitter on his tongue. The subject itself was sick.

"N.O.!' Yuuki jumped up, so stubborn

"Why me?" Zero asked… half hopeful half hating the fact he was asking this.

"It's because I love" she whispered so quietly, literally it was impossible to hear, but she was close enough for Zero to hear. He couldn't do this, he couldn't make love to the one person who he loved most….especially when they were going to die tomorrow. The pain would be too much for him to bare, To lose the on you love most. To think of never being able to see them smile again.

"Yuuki-chan, how are you?" That warm husky familiar voice. Yuuki looked up, it was Kaname.

"Er, YES! I mean umm... fine thank you" she stuttered… very Yuuki like thing to do, stutter at the one person you admired your WHOLE life.

"I see Zero's looking after you" Kaname spoke, you could practically see the venom coming out his mouth.

"Hogging her aren't you?" He asked,

"Kaname senpai it's nothing like.." Yuuki was interrupted by Kaname

"Zero, if you wouldn't mind, could I also spend some private time with Yuuki" he glanced at Yuuki who was burying her face in Zero's warm neck.

"Yeah, sure…" Zero spat out, nudging Yuuki slightly in the ribs.

"Get off, do you want me to go to heaven with you too? Not in one piece" Yuuki mumbled something under her breath.

"Kaname, can I chose who I get to be with for the last hours of me life" the word life burned on her tongue…

"Yuuki, I want you to think about this very carefully. You don't know how much I love you and how much it hurts to think that I am about to lose. I stand here hopeless, I want to at least full fill your wishes, and… mine." Yuuki's jaw dropped… what was he offering? Oh god, was he offering what Yuuki really wanted… she shook her head vigorously… that was not right. She held tighter to Zero and breathed in, she loved the smell in Zero's hair, he's shampoo everything about him. Every part of him… even the bad bits.

"Kaname senpai, if you really did love me, you should let me chose the way I live in these last hours of my life" Yuuki forced the words out of her mouth.

"Yuuki, please go… he's offering something you really wanted" Zero muttered under his breath.

"I see, well I will see you at school then" Kaname added, he turned around to face the street. You could have imagined what kind of face he had, the sad Kaname face… Yuuki's eyes started stinging again.

"How many people do I have to hurt…" Yuuki whinned

"for god sake…. Open your eyes! Your not going to live tomorrow. That, THAT statement itself will hurt anybody, even though it's unintentional." Zero, shouted

"Zero, I just turned Kaname down, now you really have to keep your promise" Yuuki said in a smug tone now. Yuuki pleaded in a whiny voice, the sun beating down on them.

"We better get home and get ourselves out of this blistering hit" Zero muttered

"Sure" Yuuki perked up.

They returned and Zero stripped himself until he was only in his trousers. The tap started running in Zero's room, nobody was in the boys dorm today because they were all out for a stupid field trip in the woods. Zero wet a towel and placed in on his forehead. He was topless like he always was.

"what do you want do, we got approximately… 21 hours-ish left" Zero spoke his voice muffled by the wet towel. That's when he realized that wasn't a good question to ask… because he herd the fabric fall to the ground somewhere very near by him.

Sorry I know it's a really short chappy!!!!!

But I'm just so bust with the things which are going on! Hope u like it!! I promise there will be a next… I swear! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, one of the main reasons why I write this story! Please can u write reviews, I am planning on getting at least 6 for this one!

Thank u for all the people who read this and support me! Ideas are helpful too though!!!


End file.
